In Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa learns her days of loneliness are finally over.


**guestsurprise did another great story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shocks was lying on his stomach and Salwa was sitting next to him gently playing with his tail. He found it soothing so he closed his eye and let her play around with it. She heard him chuckling as she skidded her nails down his tail.

"Alright you," He said playfully.

"I couldn't help it." She giggled.

"Don't make me get up and get you Salwa," He growled playfully, not even opening his eye.

"I was just messing with you, but Shocks I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you ever gonna choose a mate?"

Shocks' eye opened at that statement and he sat up and turned to look at her. He then gave her a friendly nudge.

"Of course I will hon. I'm just waiting for the right one. When I do find her, you will be the first to know." He chuckled.

"Really?" She smiled softly.

"Sure." He said as he laid his head back down and placed his tail back in her arms so she could massage it again.

"I wish I were that lucky girl." She giggled to herself. Salwa was developing a big crush on Shocks, but she knew she couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to laugh at her.

Meanwhile, Vamps, Rook, and Four Arms were watching them from the porch.

"You know…many of the aliens are still discussing about adopting Salwa." Rook smiled. "Whoever will adopt her will reveal themselves soon."

"You too! Gena and I overheard some of the other aliens talking about adoption too! Only…"

"Only what?" Rook asked curiously.

"I heard Salwa mention that when other people have children already, they do not want to adopt anyone else. Especially hybrids like her." Four Arms said sadly.

"That's nonsense!" Rook said.

"I agree!" added Vamps.

"You don't believe me?! Come and listen for yourself!" Four Arms said. "Only make sure to disguise yourself so she doesn't see you!"

"Ok." They replied. Within a few minutes, they walked over to Salwa. She smiled warmly at them and waved at her friends.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"What's up?" Shocks grinned, now looking over his shoulder to see his friends.

"Nothin' much. I just wanted to ask you a question hon." Four Arms smiled.

"What is it Big Red!" She teased. His eyes narrowed playfully.

"Don't mess with me; I haven't tickled ya in a while. I wanted to ask ya about what ya said the other day. Ya know? About people with kids not wantin' to adopt hybrids like you."

"Well Fours it's true. I am a hybrid and people with normal children are afraid that I'm gonna eat them or something. Let's face it; no one may ever want to adopt me if they have "normal" children."

"Salwa! How could you say that?!" Shocks said in surprise.

"I know!" added Four Arms.

"But guys I'm being honest. I didn't tell you guys about the family that almost adopted me when my uncle was taken to prison. They found out I was a hybrid and ran away for dear life." Salwa said sadly. Rook and Vamps' eyes widened from their hiding spots!

"Hon, I'm so sorry to hear that." Shocks said sadly.

"We all are." Four Arms added.

"What?!" Rook gasped quietly.

"Rook sshhhhhhhhhhh! She'll hear you!"

"Well, what about someone from the mansion adopting you?"

"Like who?" Salwa asked curiously.

"I don't know. There are a lot of aliens that have discussed it!" Four Arms smiled.

"I don't think any of them would want an old hybrid like me; I'm almost past adopting age," She teased. But she noticed the aliens were not laughing; they were very serious.

"Why not?" Four Arms asked seriously.

"Many of them already have normal children."

"Why do you keep calling them normal? You're normal too! You're just made differently!" Shocks said.

"I agree."

"Look! I don't want to cause them any grief. I may just be the one that doesn't get a family. I'm ok with that. In plus when I'm always fighting the knights I don't need the Knights to target my family."

"But I am not ok with you not being adopted!" A voice said sternly. Salwa spun around and saw Rook land on the ground with Vamps behind him.

"Salwa! I have not adopted you because my duties as prince have been so hard that I feel like I would not be able to care for your properly right now. Otherwise I would have the first day you came!" Vamps said.

"I have not adopted you myself because you mentioned that you wanted Gena and I to focus on our new son Devon. But you KNOW that we ALWAYS have room for you in our family too." Four Arms said gently nuzzling her.

"And I have not adopted you because…I'm not in a position to, otherwise I would have." Shocks added.

"Do you not see hon? Many of us want to adopt you! It is a matter of who can and who you choose as your parents." Rook added, kneeling down to her level.

"I-I don't know. I thank you all for your kind words, but I don't know who would be the perfect fit." Salwa answered.

"I think you and I need to have a discussion with Rachel and the others. I have a feeling you will be adopted soon." Rook smiled.

"Really? By who?"

"Only time will tell."

"B-But I don't…"

"Shhh, no more of that. You have been alone enough and it is time for you to stop battling your enemies alone. You are already part of our family, but now it is time to get you some parents." Rook smiled, helping her to her feet and leading her into the house.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had! Hmmmm, I wonder who will adopt Salwa? This one is a mystery. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: It is a mystery! I'd adopt Salwa for sure!**


End file.
